Surprises
by tivaisinfinate
Summary: <html><head></head>Esme gets a big surprise on her birthday. What could this be? Her island, of course! Read to see my take on when Carlisle gave Esme her island! rated T for now.</html>
1. Happy Birthday My Love

**Surprises**

**Summary:** Esme gets a few surprises on her birthday including her own private island. Has a little lemon. All reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. :( These are all Stephanie Meyer's characters.

This story is based somewhere around 1990s way before Bella was even thought of. This is my first fanfic so please read and review.

**Chapter 1**** Happy Birthday My Love**

**Esme's POV**

1993

I was sitting at my desk in my architecture office in Juneau, Alaska. The office had been a gift from Carlisle for my birthday last year. I love my office, don't get me wrong but that man… he just spoils me. I couldn't begin to fathom what he could possibly be getting me this year.

Carlisle told me I could decorate the office any way I wanted to so I went with a simple yet amazing look. The walls are a light green color. On the wall looking over the mountains I have a big bay window overlooking the forest below. Which is where my desk sits with a little flower bed all along the window sill. And I have some modern looking chairs and a coffee table out in the front so people have a place to sit if they have to wait. And believe it or not in the past year I've been pretty busy. I guess this is just one of the most popular places to live or something.

I decided to close up for the day and go home, since it was what everyone who lived here considers a nice day to be, I wanted to be home with my husband and my children. Alice probably had a party of some sorts planned but today I don't really care.

I told the two people that work for me, there's no way I could manage all of this by myself, to go home. Most of the time I had Alice here to help with the interior designing part since that's her specialty but I had Malory and Amy here to help with paper work and talk to some of my clients if the y show up and I'm not here.

As I was rolling up the blueprints I was working I heard someone come in the front door. I thought maybe Malory or Amy forgot something and were coming back to get it. But then I felt a man's arms around me. I spun around so I could face him and before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I melted instantly. I broke our passionate kiss so I could look at Carlisle. His eyes were that honey gold color I loved so much. He looked sexy in his casual outfit.

"Did you get off work early today?", I asked with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"There was an overabundance of doctors and nurses there today, there was really nothing for me to do.", he replied leaving a feather light trail of kisses down my neck.

"Happy birthday, my love.", he said with a blinding smile on his face.

"I didn't know vampires celebrated birthdays." I said looking up at him.

"Well yours is definitely something to celebrate, sweetheart. And you know Alice and Tanya will use any reason to throw a party.", he said, his arms still wrapped around me. I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He leant down a little bit and deepened our kiss.

"Mm… I love you, Carlisle.", I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, my darling. Are you ready to go?" He said with the most loving look on his face.

"Ya, I just have to get my coat."

When we were about half way home I realized something.

"Oh my god.", I said staring off into space.

"What is it?", Carlisle asked reaching for my hand with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm 95 years old if you count my human years…"

Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"What is so funny?" I asked trying to keep a serious look on my face.

"Well I was just thinking if you feel old how old you must think I am." I suddenly remembered how old Carlisle was. I looked at him apologetically. He chuckled again.

"It's quiet alright, dear it just made me remember that I'm 350 years old." He said still smiling. Is that all this man ever does?

"But you don't look a day over 23" I said leaning over to kiss him since we had stopped at a red light.

"Hey, if you wanna be technical about it I _am _older than you."

"Yes my love, but I think either way you think about it I would be older than you." He leant over and kissed me again.

As we pulled into the garage of our mansion I noticed luggage sitting over by the steps going into the house.

"Are we going somewhere?" I said with an excited look on my face. Carlisle always planned the best trips. Or should I say Alice always plans the best trips since she sees them then tells us about them and says it was Carlisle's idea even though she does all the planning and packs for everyone making sure we all have appropriate clothing.

"Yes we are", he said with a big smile on his face like he was trying to hide something, "Just me and you."

"Really?", I said, "Where? We haven't been on a vacation, just me and you in forever!" I was really excited now.

"I know. I think you'll really love where we're going this time." He said. He had one of those smiles on his face like he's proud of himself. That made me wonder what in the world he did….

"Well aren't you going to ask where we are going?" he asked taking my hand as he opened the car door for me.

The garage led into the kitchen which we never use except to store blood in the fridge for special occasions. Even though we never used it the kitchen was all stainless steel and had the newest technology available. I suggested not having a kitchen but that would seem odd to the humans we try to sell the house to when we move.

"I was getting to it…", I said gently pushing him against the wall, "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there.", He said with smug smile on his face. He does a lot of smirking…

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise.", He said simply. I wrapped my arms around him, laid my head against his chest, and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me?"

"Nope"

"Fine.", I said walking off. I might be compassionate, calm, and collected all of the time but not knowing where he was taking me was just _killing _me.

"I'll give you a hint", he said walking up behind me and cupping my face in his hands, "Why have to fly on a plane to get there."

"_Thanks"_, I said sarcastically. Carlisle chuckled and kissed my forehead before heading upstairs.

"When are we leaving?" I called after him.

"In 20 minutes" he said looking back at me, "Don't worry everything is already packed. Even your carryon bag with your camera and a sketch pad."

"Ok" I walked into the living room. Well This was a bit of a surprise… no party. Not that I minded.

"Hey Mom!" Alice said. Where did she come from? She just pops up out of nowhere sometimes.

"Hi Honey. What have you been up to all day?"

"Oh not much. And no."

I sighed impatiently.

"You'll be there soon enough and plus he gave all of us each $100 bucks to not tell you." She said.

"Everyone knows except for me?"

"Yep pretty much" Tanya said coming in from just getting out of the pool. It's a good thing we have trees surrounding our house and no neighbors for about 15 miles because the kids haven been very careful about not going outside on sunny days around the hosue. And plus it would look sort of suspicious if someone saw them swimming when it was 40 degrees outside.

"Oh" was allI could think to say.

"But hey!", Alice said, "We have presents!"

"Oh I told you guys you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well we didn't listen.", Emmett said walking into the living room holding a bright pink, sparkly box. "Here you are, madam." He said in one of his accents. "Rose picked it out. I'm not sure where she's at.."

I opened the box to find more pink tissue paper. Then I found a white bikini with blue polka dots. I loved it. Light blue was one of my favorite colors.

"Thanks", I said, "I love it!" This made me even more excited to know where we were going. Were we going somewhere that we could go out in the sun and no one would see us? I was about to asked where we were going again but Alice interrupted me.

"You will be there soon enough! And he said the only hint I can give you, and I know this is true, is that you will love it." I sighed impatiently again. What was he doing up there? I'm ready to go!

Then Carlisle came back down the stairs holding what looked like out plane tickets in his hand.

"Ready to go?", He asked.

"I have been for 20 minutes." I said smiling up at him.

Right before we left I said "When I get back everything better be in one piece!"

"Don't worry, mom. I won't let them tear the house down", Edward assured me. He had only come down from playing the piano to say goodbye. He liked to keep to himself a lot.

When we finally got on the plane I pretended to fall asleep on Carlisle's chest in the wide first class seat. It would've been just a little suspicious if I hadn't slept for at least a little while on a 26 hour plane ride.

"Are we almost there?" I mumbled against his chest. Right when I said that the flight attendants voice came over the loud speaker.

"Flight 247 to Rio will land in 2 hours." It said.

"Rio?", I asked.

"Just be patient, my love." He said with a laugh and kissed my forehead. I looked out the window and saw a baby blue sky with bright white clouds. Iloved flying and looking out the window it was such a beautiful sight.

**Mk so the first chaper is up! let me know what you think! Probably will be some fluff later im not sure. I havent even started on the second chapter yet. but I will let you know now I am not one of those authors that demans reviews in exchange for more chapters! Reviews are love. And I greatly appriciate them! They help me better my story or give me more confidence and inspiration to keep writing! **


	2. The Island

**Surprises Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note****: Thanks to those who reviewed! And I did change my pen name to starsnwishes. I just didn't like v-writer16 or whatever it was. And to answer your question Lauren, they're supposed to be living somewhere close to Juneau, Alaska. I've never been good with geography so thanks for pointing that out! :D **

**By the way I'm sorry I didn't update for like a week. I had a project that is due tomorrow. So now that it's done I have time to type this up!**

**Ok! So enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2****: How much longer?**

**Carlisle's POV**

When we landed in Rio Esme never left my side. She had given up on asking where we were going about an hour into our flight and decided to read the rest of the time. I called the driver to pick us up from the airport. She seemed to be growing more and more impatient by the minute. This was strange for her because she was the most patient person I know.

It was dark when we got off the plane and it started raining as we got into the town car.

"I'm guessing we're almost there?" she asked laying her head on my shoulder. The poor thing actually looked kind of tired. Then I noticed her eyes were pitch black. She needed to hunt.

"Yes, my darling, but we are going hunting first." I told her in a whisper so the driver wouldn't be suspicious when he heard me say hunting. She looked slightly disappointed but glad at the same time to be getting rid of the burning in her throat.

"Ok", was all she said. I had the driver drop us off in front of a restaurant and to wait there for about two hours. I led her down the street, around the corner, then into the woods.

"I'm full.", Esme said with a smile as she walked over to me and linked her arm with mine.

"Are you sure?", I asked her. I had already drunk about four deer.

"Yes. Can we go now?", she asked lightly pushing me up against the tree we were standing by. She looked up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I lent down a deepened our kiss. Her hand slid up my chest and she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mm, not yet, my love. Besides I thought you wanted to go." I said with a teasing smile.

"I guess you're so intoxicating that I forgot for a moment.", she said. Then she took off running in the direction of the city.

"Hey wait up!", I called after her. She only ran faster.

"No way! You can just try to catch up!", She yelled back.

When we made it back to the car the driver took us to the docks, where the boat awaited to take us to her island. She linked our arms together while I opened an umbrella since it was raining now. I grabbed our two suit cases out of the trunk and gave the driver a generous tip.

As we approached the dock and Esme saw the boat she asked, "A boat? Carlisle, where on Earth are we going?"

"Like I told you a million times earlier, my dear, you will see when we get there." She gave an impatient 'humph' as I helped her into the boat and she sat down

"So…," she said trailing her fingers up and down my arm after I put the boat on auto drive and came to sit next to her, "how long until we get there?" I smiled and kissed her hair and she laid her head on my chest. I heard her sigh.

"We'll be there in about an hour." I told her wrapping my arms around. "By the way you look incredibly gorgeous tonight." There were no words to describe how much I love this woman. I couldn't wait to see her reaction when we got to the island.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said looking up at me with her big honey gold eyes. God she looked sexy tonight. I leant down and kissed her. She deepened our kiss and one her hands slid up and down my arm. I wrapped my fingers into her beautiful, silky, caramel colored hair.

I heard a loud beeping sound, coming from the radar at the front of the boat, signaling we were now one mile away.

"Does that mean we're almost there?" Esme said excitedly. I laughed.

"Yep if you look right ahead of you, you will see our destination." I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her from behind. "I think you're really going to like it."

"I'm sure I will, honey, but are you going to tell me what exactly it is?" She said turning around in my arms to look up at me.

"If you can wait about five minutes I will." I said walking up to the front of the boat switching off the auto drive and hitting the gas.

It only took a few minutes to get to the island. It was daylight again by now.

"Oh my God. Carlisle… it's beautiful here!" She said taking my hand as I helped her out of the boat, "How long do we get to stay here?"

"As long as you want to, my love.", I told her as I grabbed our luggage and started walking towards the cottage just up the boarded path.

"Is that a water fall I hear?" she said excitedly.

"Yep, it's right up that trail over there." I said attempting to point in the direction of the trail without dropping our bags.

"Do you want some help, honey?" Esme asked with a laugh. I was strong enough to hold the bags they were just too big.

"No, I've got it I think. Go on over to the waterfall, love, I'll be up there in a minute." I said walking towards the house.

"Ok." She said turning around to walk up the trail. "Wait. The sun is coming out. What if someone sees us?" She was adorable when she worried about little things like that.

"Esme, darling, we are the only two people on this entire island. We have nothing to worry about." She looked relieved. "I'll meet you over there I'm just gonna go put these in the house."

"Ok" she said darting off in the direction of the water fall.

When I got there she was standing at the side of a small lagoon looking around with an amazed look on her face.

"So I take it you like it here?" I said walking up behind her.

"Ya its beautiful! Thanks for bringing me here." She said walking over to me and kissing me. "Where did you ever find an island to rent? That must've taken forever." She said after breaking away.

"Well actually I didn't rent it." I decided now was a good time to tell her the island was hers and we could stay here forever if that's what she wanted.

"What? You mean…" She paused looking up at me with a puzzled expression. "You mean you _bought _this island…? Carlisle…"

But I interrupted her with a kiss. "Yes. Esme, this island is yours. I bought it for you so you can come here to get away from everything." She was looking up at me with her beautiful eyes full of tears that couldn't fall. "You can come here and be completely free. You can go out in the sun and not have to worry about anyone seeing."

"Carlisle… this island is…. There is no word to describe how amazing it is!" The look on my wife's face was priceless. "You… you bought me and island. An _entire _island. Oh my god, I love it!" she exclaimed tackling me to the ground. I kissed her again. This time I felt like I couldn't resist…

We were laying in the rocks beside the lagoon now. Esme was propped up on her elbow looking at me with that same priceless look on her face.

"I love you, Esme. And I know you missed being able to go out in the sun. So when I saw this island advertised I jumped at the opportunity to buy it for you." I told her.

"I love you too, Carlisle. But…oh my god…", she said looking around. "I… I have no clue what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Esme, I just want you to be happy." I told her in the most loving and caring voice. This was true I just wanted Esme to be happy even if she wasn't with me.

"Carlisle, I _am _happy." She said pausing as we looked deep into each other's eyes. "Even if I didn't have all the amazing things you buy me," She said as the surprised look on her face changed to a loving one. "I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." We started kissing again but this time we didn't stop.

**Esme's POV**

Somehow we ended up in a cave behind the waterfall. I rested my head on Carlisle's bare chest and looked up at him.

"Thank you. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. You have no need to thank me though, love. But you are welcome. I love seeing you this happy." He said kissing my forehead.

"So," I said standing up. "Let's go look around the rest of the island. Then I want to see the house." I couldn't wait to see what all was here. I thought I saw a few parrots flying above us when we got here. Maybe they have a nest somewhere that we could go see.

After we found our clothes that had been thrown all over the place I said, "Well actually I kinda wanna go swimming now. Come on! Let's go change into our swim suits." I changed into the bikini that Rose picked out for me. And Carlisle found a pair of swim trunks from his suit case.

"You look amazing in that." He said walking up behind me. I was standing on the deck outside of the cottage that had a boarded walk down to the beach.

"Thanks you", I said "Now come on! I want to go see the reef!"

We walked out into the sun, our skin sparkling like millions of diamonds. It never failed to dazzle me with its beauty every time I saw it. I looked down at my arm, perplexed. I heard Carlisle chuckle lightly.

"It never gets old does it?"

"No, it's even more amazing every time." I said smiling, brightly, up at him. Even his eyes were sparkling, but I don't think that was from the sun.

We stood there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Our lips finally met for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Carlisle, so, so much." I said in the most loving voice I could, with my arms still wrapped around his neck. We were still standing on the boarded walk leading down to the beach.

"I love you, too, Esme, more than anything. No words can express how much I love you." He said smiling down at me. His face was beaming.

"Why don't you try and express it some other way." I said seductively, walking away from him, making my way towards the beach.

I stopped at the edge of the water. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around to look up at him. Our lips met instantly and my arms wrapped around his neck in our passionate kiss.

"Mm..." I mumbled, not really wanting to stop, but I really wanted to swim, "Come on, let's swim!" I grabbed his hand pulling him along with me.

I was thankful that we don't have a need to breathe, also that we don't get tired because we were down there for a while. I was so mesmerized by all the bright, beautiful colors down there. I never wanted to resurface.

"Wow." I said, when we finally popped our heads back above water. "I love it here! Carlisle, this is just amazing…" I said looking around at my island. _My island…. _I thought _This man just keeps finding ways to amaze me.. And it gets better every time. _And now we had a place we could go and get away from everything. Also its nice that we have privacy here… The kids aren't really worried about that because they just don't care, but I do. We moved to a more shallow part of the water.

"I'm glad you like it so much, love." He said leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips, "Because I don't think they give refunds on entire islands." he told me smiling the brightest smile in the world.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked smiling back up at him.

"It's completely up to you." He said his arms still wrapped around me.

"Hm… there's so many…" but before I could finish my sentence I saw a shark. "Oh my god…" I instantly started slowly backing up towards the shore.

Carlisle chuckled. "The shark isn't going to hurt you, Esme." He said pulling me closer to him. "We can go back onto the beach if you want to though."

"Ok" was all I said before making my way back to the shore. I did feel kind of stupid for actually thinking a shark could hurt a vampire. I laid down in the sand beside Carlisle. He propped himself up on one arm to look at me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Stop it!" I said sitting up. "It isn't funny." I said sternly, even though it kind of was.

"I didn't say anything." He said with a fake serious face. Then he finally laughed. I slapped his arm. "Im sorry, honey." He said looking at me sympathetically.

"Sometimes I just forget about the whole indestructible thing." He leant over and started trailing kisses down my neck. His hands slowly slid up my side and suddenly stopped. I knew what was about to happen…

"Carlisle..." but I could even finish talking before he started tickling me. "S-s-stop! " I laughed. "Ah! C-C-Carlisle! That ti-ti-tickles!" He stopped a I plopped back down into the soft sand.

"See, that always makes you laugh." He said looking down at me. I pulled him down to kiss him and finally this time neither of us broke it. Our bathing suits ended up being ripped to shreds and thrown all over the place.

It was dark now and I laid with my head on Carlisle's chest, with his arms around me, looking up at the sky. "I love you." I said, "Have I mentioned that lately?"

"Once or twice…" He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you, too."

"I never want to leave this place." I said simply

"Unfortunately, love, we have to go back sometime. You know you would miss the kids too much though."

"Yea, I would"

"Oh by the way" Carlisle added. "It seems when you buy an island, they let you name it. Would you like to know the name of your island?"

"Yes, please." I said with questioning in my tone.

"Isle Esme." He said. I kissed him passionately. This time no clothes were in the way.

I had a feeling we would be visiting this island again very soon.

**Ok so reviews are appreciated! And I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still deciding if I want to write for on this story or create a new one. I'm thinking about after these two just making a story of oneshots about Carlisle and Esme. So in your reviews let me know your opinions on that! **


End file.
